


Putting Out the Fire

by Speeps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speeps/pseuds/Speeps
Summary: It's been a hard mission, and Keith is finding it hard to cool down.(not as sexual as it sounds oh my god)





	Putting Out the Fire

Keith was known to be a bit of a hothead. 

Okay. Scratch that. He was definitely a hothead.

It was easy to know when Keith was in one of his moods - his scowl would run deeper, he’d hunch over more and rage would burn holes into whatever got in his way. It was frightening, to say the least. 

That was why Hunk, Shiro and Pidge were sitting as far away as possible from Keith after the most recent mission. Said paladin was fuming on one side of the couch, one hand holding his chin in his hands and the other twirling his dagger around and around, the light glinting off of it possibly more menacing than the glare he was sending the floor. The others knew when to leave him alone to his thoughts, instead choosing to lightly banter and ignore the events of the mission altogether.

Keith had lost his temper during battle, challenging an entire fleet with his single lion as the others flew down to evacuate citizens, completely ignoring direct orders. Commander Grek, the most recent of the galran commanders to challenge them, had been particularly slimy that day, and it had really gotten to his nerves. It was Shiro that had rescued his burning, damaged lion, sending it back to the castle and finishing the battle with the rest of the team. 

Perhaps that was why Shiro, who usually talked to Keith, had pointedly turned his body completely away from him, avoiding eye-contact. 

The sound of the door sliding open caused all four paladins to look up to see Lance, clothes changed and smelling slightly of sea salt. As he made his way over to the couch, Hunk tried to inform him of Keith’s bad mood via facial expression, to which Lance seemed to understand but completely ignore. 

“Hey, everybody!” he greeted, grinning. As he headed towards Keith, however, the three other paladins’ expressions changed comically. Hunk covered his eyes with his hands, not bearing to see Keith explode. Shiro’s face morphed into one of warning, whereas Pidge’s turned into an excited grin as she braced for Lance to get completely roasted. 

Lance’s face, however, was calm as he slumps onto the couch, sprawling his body out and resting his head on Keith’s Lap, right next to the twirling dagger. 

Keith’s blade stopped mid-twirl.

All three of the other paladins winced, the atmosphere tense as they waited in anticipation. Hunk even started to mourn Lance’s rapidly advancing death. There was a minuscule pause, where sweat started to bead on Shiro’s forehead and Keith looked down to fully take in Lance’s relaxed smile as the blue paladin looked up at him. 

And suddenly, his lips twitched. A small smile replaced his previous scowl as he put the blade down, instead sitting up straighter and started to play with Lance’s hair, carding his fingers gently through chocolate locks. At this motion, Lance started to replay the mission, talking about this really cute alien child he had met and reunited with her mother. His hands moved wildly as he talked animatedly about how he was ‘the hero of the rescue squad’, grinning widely as he spoke. 

The other three teammates looked on in surprise as Keith nodded along, smiling down at Lance fondly. He laughed at Lance’s stupid jokes and poked him in the side each time, causing Lance to snort and for them to laugh even more. 

“What the quiznack?” Pidge whispered, in awe.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause you know, Lance is water and Keith is fire? And Lance is putting out the fire? It's kinda late, I'm in a writing mood and i have nothing else to give you except for shitty titles. 
> 
> Whoops.


End file.
